


One Piece: Foxfires

by 4027478



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, New Years, One Piece Spoilers, Saving the World, Trust, foxfire, having little brother, the north wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: In Grand jipang a Heartwarming between humans and spirits for spicily New Year Eve from long a go, but what causes the spirits stop coming? But everything will change when the young man Luffy meet up one with a heartbreaking Fox names Naruto! This is where our story begins.
Kudos: 1





	One Piece: Foxfires

Foxfires: New Year’s Special  
“Foxfires Spirit”  
Chapter 01

This is Grand jipang. As you can see the winter has come and New Year's Special Eve is coming soon. The entire villagers are very excited for this year, but it’s not just like any New Year as everyone does for this wonderful celebrating.

There is an Old Enoki the basic legend tree (hackberry). It says that all the kitsunebii (foxfires) would meet to discuss matters of the new year coming, they gathered at the old tree to prepare to pay homage of the Oji Inari shrine (God of Foxes). To celebrate for New Year's Eve.

The cult centers on the God of rice field, for whom the fox serves as messenger on the way to Oji, so the foxes have set a number of kitsunebii, where one hundred famers count to predict the upcoming rice harvest. Hiroshige's print successfully conveys the mysterious atmosphere of the rite as the procession of foxes bearing fires approaches from the distant, dark forest under a starry sky.

Depictions of kitsune or their possessed victims may feature round or onion-shaped white balls known as Hoshi no Tama (star balls). Tales describe these as glowing with Kitsunebi. Some stories identify them as magical jewels or pearls. When they aren’t in human form or possessing a human, a kitsune keeps the ball in its mouth or carries it on his tail. Jewels are a common symbol of Inari, and representations of sacred Inari foxes without them are rare.

However, there has been ventured into the world of spirits. It was believed that on New Year's Eve all the foxes of the surrounding provinces would gather at a particular tree near Oji Inari Shrine, the headquarters of the regional cult of the God Inari On the way, the animals would emit distinctive flames by which local farmers were able to predict the crops of the coming year.

That’s what the villager thinks it's just an old fairy tales from the past, but everyone loves to tell this story to their children to have this wonderful celebrating.

Until this year something would make it true....

It was night dark in the middle of deep forest there's something trying to run straight through the trees, ignoring the warnings men’s behind him. 

“You can't escape from us!”

“Get back here you little fur bell!”

The little fox was trying to escape from those men’s who’re chasing him; he wasn't fast enough to get away, because his left leg was pretty badly injured. He whimpered at the pain that was coursing through his body as he ran, but it didn’t let him slow down until he gets into a group of bushes. He stopped for a moment to look around to find someplace to hide. He found a hole under the tree, then he quickly scampers over it and hid.

He breath calmly to looks over the hole and sees those man’s faces, they’re looks really creepy looking because of their make-up. They were looking around the woods to find him. He keeps his head low with baited breath waiting. 

“Dammit! We lost it.”

“That little beast is fast, even that his injure pretty bad shape he shouldn’t unable to run so fast, he could be hiding somewhere near by?” 

“If we hid back to the Boss with empty handed, he’s not gone be happy about it.” 

“Then we better keep looking. Let’s go”

When they finally gone, he sighed to calm himself up, it’s the good thing they didn’t see him there. Then he came out from the hideout and stared headed to the other side of the wood to find someplace where he could hide from those humans.

The little fox was pretty exhausted to walk slowly as he feeling a lot of pain from his injures, but he can’t give up, he’s still had to keep on walking where his legs could take him none stop. Then he found a safe place that he could sleep there until the morning.

He finds a convey and softy grass to sleep in then he laid his body down slowly and looked at his leg, it’s still bleeding so he started to licking to make it stop. He felt really tired, he couldn’t keep his eyes open until he finishes to clean his wounds, so he lay his head down on the ground just for a moment and stared looking up to the sky.

It’s starts to snowing; it was really beautiful night sky lighting from the full moon for all this fouling snow. ‘Where’s this happiness that you told me about it, Mommy? There’s no one out there could make me feel saved and love.’ He said in his thoughts as his eyes start to full of the tears for looking to the snowfall. He then role his head to the other side ‘What these tears could it do for this? I wish that you’re here. I’m so scared…. Please help me, Mommy!’ His tears burning the edges of his eyelids as his vision went to unclear to see; his eyes began to close slowly and went in to deep sleep.

In the Morning:

The sun has risen for this wonderful new day in Grand jipang. All kids in the street are playing snowbell and making snowman. Everyone in the village is ready to prepare for Christmas morning. There were many shops ready to sale so many things for New Years Eve.

In a restaurant Luffy Oyabun is having breakfast with Blue-nose sensei Chopper “Hey, Onami! More rise!”

“Me too!” Chopper order.

“That’s quite enough, Chief! You have got a lot of bills that you didn’t pay for, remember.” Onami said.

“Oh, come on Onami! It’s Christmas day and after tomorrow it will be New Years. I have a lot of work to take care of, so I need strength.” Luffy said.

“And that’s why I saved all food for people are coming this Eve. So where is the rest of it? Chief!” Onami yelled at him.

“Uh… Onami-swan looks even cute when she’s angry.” Sanji said with heart in his eyes.

But suddenly “BOSS, BOSS, TROUBLE NEWS!” Usopp yelled in the rode look for his boss until he rushed to the restaurant. “Boss, this is really bad! You have to see this.”

Usopp showed him and everyone the news about the Old Tree Enoki has been disappeared from yesterday at Christmas Eve, but before the tree missing a week’s age all foxes on Grand jipang has been missed too. They didn’t find any single of fox in the forest; they have been searching for them for week, but couldn’t find any.

“That’s awfully strange, chief! Why would anyone trying to steal the old tree and kidnap all the foxes in Grand jipang? What’s the reason for them to do that?” Chopper asked wandering.

“Could be that work by big Red-nose Buggy again?” Luffy said will he was looking at the posters.

“We didn’t find any clue that the Clown Family is behind all these missing foxes and The Enoki tree!” Usopp said, “The Sheriff Genze have be searching for the prospect responsible for this mystery. But no luck.”

“They vanished without leaving any a trace so they wouldn’t find them so easy! They could possible hiding them someplace outside the village? Just like what happened from the last years when Buggy clown had stolen the old Sakura tree. Remember.” Sanji said.

“You’re right! Good point, Sanji-kun! Hey, Chief! Are you gone just sit here and eat all day? Move your ass and go find them.” Onami said.

“Yeah, Yeah! Don’t worry about that! I’ll find them soon after the New Years Eve coming. Anyways I have some business to do today.” He got up from his sets and started to walk to the door “Thanks for the meal, see ya later guys. Let’s go Usopp!”

Usopp followed him. “Yes, Boss!”

When those two left the restaurant Onami had serve Chopper a cup of tea, “Hey Nami! Do you think Luffy Oyabun will find the tree? I mean, it’s would be really horrible if the Old Enoki tree doesn’t exist in this world! What will happen?”

“Who knows Blue-nose sensei? Let’s just hope they’ll find it soon or there wouldn’t be any celebration New Years Eve.” Onami said. “He better finds it soon or I wouldn’t have any costumers for this special Eve.”

As Luffy and Usopp walking through the town to look around and see some people looks unhappy. It seems they heard the news about the old Enoki tree missing. They think there wouldn’t be New Years Eve celebration. 

“Oh man! This is bad Boss! Everyone in this village is really upset! We have to find the old tree fast. What should we do now, Boss?” Usopp said worrying.

Luffy didn’t answer him because he didn’t like a look of the peoples face for this special day, he has to do something to make everyone happy again.

“BOSS! BOSS!” Orika running so fast to call him, then she stopped to take a breath, she looks terrify.

“Huh! Orika! What’s wrong? Why are you…?” Luffy said.

“Boss, you... you have to come quick. T-There’s a strange kid laying on the ground not moving and he’s not normal kid at all.”

“Not normal? What do you mean be that?” Usopp asking.

“Quickly come, come!” she quickly griped Luffy’s arm to show him the place where the kid is.

“Hey, wait up!!” Usopp followed them.

When they reached to the leak near to the old temple where her friends Carrot, Pepper and Onion are waiting for them. 

Onion waved at them to show them where they are. “Hey Boss! Over here.”

When they finally arrived, Luffy ask first “Hey kids! What’s happening? Are you guys okay? What’s going on?”

Usopp has finely arrived for trying to keep up with his Boss, then he stopped to take his breath “W-What… is all about t-that… weird kid that you guys talking about it?” he asks confessing for what they’re saying. 

The three boys pointed their fingers to the woods where they saw the weird kid body is. “Look over there!”

When Luffy and Usopp looked at where the boys point at it. They saw something shining glow inside the woods. Luffy went there first to see it, but Usopp had stopped him “W-Wait Boss! We can’t be sure if it that thing’s dangerous.” 

But Luffy didn’t care, as he walk throw the wood and when he reaches to that shining things he saw a small little boy about six years old laying on the grass unconscious. He looks really in bed shape and was covered in cuts and bruises all over his body, his hair was like a shining gold-sun, but there is something strange on his head.

When Luffy come closer to the boy, he bent down to look at him and found out that he wasn’t an ordinary kid. He has weird ears and two tails behind. Attached to the little boy are furry tails the same color of his hair and it resembles that of foxtail.

“Hey, Usopp! Come here and see this.” Luffy called him.

When Usopp heard him called. His legs were shaking in fear, but he has to come as he told. He then came to saw his Boss near to the kid “Ooh… Good! It’s just a kid!” he reassures calm.

“Not just a kid. Look at him closely.” Luffy said.

When he came close to him, his eyes went wild when he saw the boy “HE… HE HAVE EARS AND TAILS!!!??” he immediately yelled in shock. 

“I know! Isn’t that cool!” Luffy’s eyes were shining star when he saw him.

“Hey, Boss! How is he?”

“Is he okay?”

“Is he alive?”

Luffy heard the boys yelled to ask if the kid okay. He looked at him again and saw him still breathing, then he pets his head to check on him! His head was warm he’s having a fever and his body pretty bad injured. ‘Who could have done this to him?’ He said in his thought. He has to take him back to town so Blue-nose Sensei could check on him.

He carried the boy in his arms carefully and looked at him “Don’t worry little guy, I’ll take care of you!” he walked out to the woods and Usopp had followed him.

“H-Hey, Boss! Where are you taking him?” Usopp asking him nerves.

Luffy didn’t answer him. When they came out of woods the kids were in shock to see the boy has the ears and tails on him.

“Wow, Boss! He’s not just a boy. He’s a Golden Fox Boy.” Orika said

“AWESOME!” the boys flabbergasted for what they saw, making their eyes shine. 

“Sorry kids! I have taken him to Blue-nose Sensei quickly to check on him. He’s not in a good shape.” Luffy said as he is trying to hide his anger from them.

“B-But, W-wait Boss! What about the mission? Have you forgotten about…”

“USOPP! This boy needs tread mind right away. More important than the mission, understood!” Luffy said to him as he walked back to the town, hoping to find Blue-nose sensei still in a restaurant.

When Usopp looked at his Boss eyes they were full of rage and anger. Is it because of that little fox boy injures? Well! He understands what his boss feeling and he knows when his boss found out who did this to that boy? He’ll never forgive them.

Back in the Restaurant

Chopper-sensei is treated the boy wounds and Onami’s helping him. When he finishes bandaging him, “His wounds look bready bad, at least they didn’t get infected and I checked on his right leg it doesn’t seem to be broken, that’s the good thing! But he needs to be treated about a week. So, I have to check on him later.” He looked at the boy’s face, he looks really peaceful and calm kid, with those whiskers mark on his cheeks he looks really cute.

“Sensei! What have you found the reason existence of caused these bruises?” Onami asked.

“Well! It doesn’t seem like fight by the wild animals, by the looks of his wound it seems he was been pounding by the humans.” Chopper said, as he felt bad for this boy.

Onami was in shook to hear what the doctor said, she covers her mouth with her hand “Oh, my gosh! How crawl! He’s just a child. Why would they do this to him?”

“I don’t know? But in the mean time we need to keep in eyes on him until he wakes up.” Chopper said.

Then that time Luffy came in worried “Hey, Chopper! How is he now? Is he gone be okay?”

“Shhh… He’s sleeping now. We have to wait until he wakes up.” Onami said to him.

When they leave the room to let the boy rest in bed. They were all gathering in restaurant dining room to hear the kid’s story about how did they find the fox boy? 

Onion was the first one begging to explain them “When we were playing the snow-bell fight near to the wood, Carrot had suddenly yelled us to stop playing.”

“I stopped fight because I saw something globe brightly near to the old temple! When we reach there, that bright coming from beyond to the woods! We didn’t get any closer to it because it was scary place to get near it.” Carrot said.

“We were scared to go there, but some of us have to go there and see it. So, we have an idea that Orika has to go because she was brave enough to see it, so we bind the rope on her waist and then she went in to the wood.” Pepper said.

“When I went throw! I was still walking to it. Then I saw him lying on the grass, I was in shock and terrified to see him laying their cover in blood not moving, I thought he was dead for sure. So, I run back to the others and told them what I saw.” Orika 

“And that’s how you’re looking for us to see if he was alive?” Usopp answer the last part.

“RIGHT!” the four kids said together, as they gave them everything for what happened.

So, the others are thinking and discussing of how they gone handle with the little fox boy. They need to know more about him. But then sudden someone has just interred restaurant shouting “OW SUPEEEERRR! WHAT’S UP EVERYONE HOW’S…” It was Franky and his twin’s assistance sisters who inter. 

Everyone in this room quickly shush him up for not making any hard noise to wake the boy up.

Franky and two girls were still standing there in shock to see everyone shut them up “Hu… Guys? What’s this all about? Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“We’ll explain everything, but first don’t shout and yell. We don’t want to wake the kid up.” Sanji explained.

“Kid?? What Kid?” Franky was confused for what he’s saying. 

1 Hours later:

The blond hair boy had opened his sky colored eyes slowly for getting greetings by a harsh light. It took a short while for his sight to readjust, His head got hurt and felt dizzy; he felt something soft and comfy around him? Then he realized that he lying on was a bed underneath covers. He wasn’t in the forest, but in the human house in their bed. He squeaked in pain as he tried to sit up straight. He looked at his hands was tied in white bond and even his body covered too.

He looked around and saw that he’s in human bedroom. He heard strange noises from outside the window there was a lot of noise that’s made him very nervous ‘I-I-I’m in the human village!!! Who brought me here?’ he said to himself, he only could remember that he was in fox form tried to escape from humans, then he falls asleep in the soft grass and couldn’t remember for what happened next.

Then suddenly the door got opened by a woman with orange hair came into the room with a bowl full of water, when she saw him “Oh, you finally awake! Thank goodness, I was thought you might not be awake.” Onami said with smile on her face.

When she came inside, he moved away end up to the wall tried to get away from her, he looked at her growled lowly trying to make her stay away from him, “S-STOP DON’T… DON’T COME NEAR ME!! STAY AWAY!!!! P-PLEASE, PLEASE… DON’T HURT ME!!” he yelled in fear with his eyes still closed and fist clenched as he was waiting for a punch or kick as his ears been low.

Onami couldn’t help but feel terrible for him. She came close to him to petting his head to make him calm “Shhhh… It’s okay. I’m not gone hurt you.” he felt soft and warm touch that he never felted for so long. He opened his eyes a little and looked at Onami face. She smiled at him; he was in shock to see the woman smile for him. Why is she so nice to him?

“You’re safe here. You don’t have to be afraid!” she said as she sits down next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

The fox boy was completely shocked when Onami hugged him, he breathed in lightly to avoid the tears cascaded falling down to his face ‘What is this feeling? It’s so warm. Why am I suddenly so calm in her embrace? Is that what warmth feels like?’ He said in his thought as he remembers this feeling when flash light memories came up to his mind there was a beautiful long red-haired woman with fox ears and tails too, standing there raze her arms waiting for him to come, and suddenly…

His eyes froze in shock. He had a flashback… There was a fire all over the forest are burning, a long red-haired woman ran clutching his hand as they running away from someone, there was explosions boomed around them as they run.

“RUN! JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON’T LOOK BACK, DEAR!” the woman shouted with wild, there was sound of exploding and the dogs right behind chasing them. Eventually, she managed to temporarily elude from the dogs and found a small cave that which she could hide him that he can fit in. She told him to keep quiet and not make a sound, but he didn’t want to let her go she kissed his forehead and smiled “I love you!” she said for final moment of farewell.

Then she caught the attention of the dogs and led the human forces away from him. Then he heard a familiar shouting came from the same direction where she runs. He sees instead that his mother endangered herself to save for her on son.

“MUMMY!” he shouted suddenly, filled with anguish and crying out for the woman when the images were too much for his young mind to handle. Then he hugs back at Onami chest and start to cry really hard as his hands was trembling of fear.

Onami heard what the little boy said, she was shocked for the moment, but she can understand the depth pain he has. She couldn’t help to stroke his back and whisper soothing words to him “Shhhh! It’s okay, don’t cry!”

The door has suddenly opened and everyone entered the room when they heard shouting, Luffy entered first “Hey, Onami! What’s wrong? Is everything all right?” 

“Hey, what’s going on? You okay Onami?” Usopp was behind Luffy hiding. 

“NAMI-SWAN YOU OKAY, DARLING!” Sanji enter the room yelled to see her safe.

She looked at them to shush them up for not making the boy scared. So, everyone nodded as they keep their mouth shut and they were startled when they saw him gripped her blouse and buried his head on her lap crying. “Hey, Calm down little guy! Everything is all right now! You don’t have to be afraid. No one well every hurt you. I promise!” she sighed as she pets his head and smiled.

When he finally calms himself up. He looked at her face, she was still smiled for him; for the first time he had never seen a beautiful woman before in his life. That made him instantly blush appeared on his cheeks. Then the little fox felt an uncontrollable hunger that his stomach grumbled loudly. Onami hear that as she allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

At that moment

In dining room, the little boy is eating hole meals so fast, he couldn’t stop for a moment. Everyone’s eyes magnetized to the fox the way he eating is seem that he was really starving.

“He sure eats a lot! Poor little guy!” Onami said as she looking at him.

“Well, it’s great to see him okay. I was really worried that he may not wake up, but it seems he’s getting better.” Chopper said as he sitting by his side.

“Shishishi… He looks really cool with those ears and tails on him, he sure is funny kid I’ve ever met.” Luffy Oyabun was really exciting to see how’s the boy fluffy tails flapping around.

“SO COOOOL!” the kids shouted in amazement with stars in their eyes.

Usopp was staring at him confusing for what kind of boy is he “Hey! Do you guys think that he maybe has Devil Fruit power that makes him like half human and half fox by the looks of it!?” he questioned.

“I was thinking the same thing too. He probable just likes Blue-nose sensei that he was orangery fox and becoming a half human like us!” Sanji said.

“I agree Bro. He sure looks like it, that he could transformed himself into fox anytime he wants.” Franky said as he’s still looking at the boy ears. 

“So CUUUUUUT!” The two Franky’s girls are enjoying seeing the little fox eating.

“Shishishi… That doesn’t matter anymore! We’re lucky that we found him.” Luffy returned the smile.

As the fox boy has finished his meals, low his head “T-Thank you f-for the food.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it! Sanji will make special desserts just for you!” she gave him a warm and genuine smile.

He blushed as his fox ears twitches and then he gave her a small smile back. Everyone was in shocked and confused at Onami sudden act hospitality and kindness to strangers. 

“Since when did Onami become so friendly. She doesn’t care anything but the money.” everyone mumbled to themselves.

“So, kid! Who are you? And where did you come from?” Luffy asked innocently.

When Luffy saw the boy ears twitch when he looks straight at him. The kid low his head down, feeling nerviest and scared to talk to him, it seems that this boy hasn’t been used to be so close to any people before. So, he thinks of something to make this kid happy. Then he gets the idea!

“Hey, kid! Check this out.” When the boy heard stretching and looks to see him…? The boy was in shush to see him tied up his rubber face and drawn on his face. As he sticks chopsticks in his nose and stacked his tongue out, wiggling it at him.

Onami smacked Luffy’s head and making him bite his tongue and brick the sticks on him “You’re such an idiot... You’ll make him scared more.”

“OWW... NAMI WHY DID YOU HIT ME, YOU MADE ME BITE MY TOEGUE... THAT’S HURT” Luffy yelling for the pain.

When the boy stares at him for a few seconds, he let a smile tug his lips, his smile grows a bit bigger at that; he let out a tiny laugh for seeing this strange guy and then he finally let out the hard laugh for this fun moment that he never saw. 

When Luffy, Onami and Everyone’s eyes slowly turned to the boy laughing at Luffy, they were smiles for seeing him laugh, that’s relief “Shishi… That’s batter!” Luffy says.

“Ha... Well, what do you know? He actually likes to see goofy fighting just like you!” Onami said.

“Shishishi… I like this kid.” Luffy laugh.

When the boy had finally calm and web his tears for the entire laugh “Oh man. You’re the funniest human that I ever met. Ya know!” The boy said to him

Luffy looked at him with big smile “Shishi... Well, I’m glad to hear that, I’m Luffy by the way! So, who are you? And where did you come from?” he asks.

“My name is Naruto the son of Legendary Kyubi no Kitsune Nine Tails Fox of Uzumaki clans. I come from the mountain where there’s the Village of Fire hiding from humans for all this century.” Naruto answered proudly.

Looking at the faces across the table, they all looked at him with open wild eyes in shock to hear it “YOU… YOU’RE THE FOX SPIRIT!” they’ll shout in amazement for what he said.

“Huh? E-ehh, Y-yeah I am!” Naruto blinked.

“So… So, the legend it’s true. There are the fox spirits in this real word… THAT’S SO AWESOME!!!” Luffy yelled as he raises his arms to the air.

“B-But, that’s impossible! They said it just only fairy tales for all this century! How can we be sure if they truly exist?” Usopp said as he looks to Naruto face and asks. “Kid! Are you sure that you’re the fox spirit or you’re just one of devil fruit user?”

Naruto ears perk up, “Devil fruit???? What’s that?” 

“Don’t you know what it is, Naruto?” Chopper asks, “It’s a Fruits that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. Just like me and Boss Luffy too.” 

It took a while for Naruto to absorb all the information, “Well? I’m not quite sure what you said mister Raccoon? But, I have never eaten any strange fruits that you’re saying, because I know which fruit they are poison and aren’t. And I am quite sure that I’m the Fox Spirit.” 

“I see! So that mean a… Huh, HEY I’M NOT A RACCOON. I’M A REINDEER, DAMN IT!” Chopper exploded.

“I’m Sorry!!” Naruto quickly cover his head for getting any beaten by him, but he felt someone stroking his head gently to make him calm. 

He looks up and see Onami strokes him and smile “Hey, hey! It’s okay, Naruto! He won’t hurt you.” Onami said. “Blue-nose sensei is a doctor. His name is Chopper and he’s the one who treated you.” She explained softly. “Oh, yeah I forgot. I’m Onami and this is Sanji the cook master.”

“Hi!” Sanji wave in greeting

“And those kids are the one who found you unconscious Carrot, Pepper, Onion, Orika and that’s my partner Usopp.” Luffy said.

“HI!” four kids yelp in greeting too.

“And that’s our friend Franky and his assistance sisters.” Luffy said.

“SUPEEEEERR!” Franky and the girls raised their arms up to greeting him.

Naruto couldn’t imagine to see those people how they treat him like he’s one of them, it gave him a warm smile as his face lit up a tiny shade of red and he rubbing the back of his head.

“So, Naruto! You said that you’re living in the mountain with your clan, so what are you doing out here on your own? Your parents are probably being so worried about you.” Onami smiled comfortingly.

Naruto’s face turned suddenly pale as he lowered his head, stared at the table for the second the replied and his hand started to shack “M… My village… My clans… Are gone.”

Everyone in the room felt their heart work a little harder, the air around them somehow felt a little cold.

“W-What do you mean, Kid?” Luffy replied leaning closer into the table.

“My clan and my village have been destroyed. They’ll gone! Including my mom too.” Naruto said it in fear. 

Everyone had a look of horror and uncertainty on their face. “Bu... But, how? What just happen to them?” Onami answered for the whole crew.

Naruto was frozen solid in his chair “I don’t know quite well what happened? It was so all blur to remember it! I was sleeping in my bad when I hear my mom came in and quickly grape me up to escape, my home was on the fire and the village was burning… I didn’t see thing, all I can hear that my people are screaming in fear and pain…. My mom and I still running, I saw someone are chasing us... My mom tries to avoid them as she could, when we reached into deep forest, she found a cave that we can hid from them, but….” Naruto grit his teeth to keep his tears back, as his body start to shake.

The room quickly filled with a spin tingling silence to hear Naruto’s story.

“But what? What happen to her?” Luffy asked with deep sympathy.

“She… She hiding me their… an-and she told me to stay there and n-not making any sound until they gone… But I-I didn’t let go of her… I didn’t want to be alone, I was so scared and so is she… she hugged me and said that she’ll be back for me when everything is clear… T-Then she left me there to distracting them away from me. But…” as a single tear start to fallen from his eyes. “Sh-She… Cost her live to protect me… They killed her… Because of me…” the wave of fear and anger had finally come out. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Everyone was in shock to hear how his mother been sacrificed herself to save her own son, the room began to pick up again.

“I-I… I didn’t do anything, Bu-but to sit there and wait. When I head back to my village!! Everything all burn down a-and I saw my people and my friends lay on the ground dead. I-I’ve tried to find someone who could help me, but all I-I… get is getting beaten up and kicked by humans… No one could help some F-freak like me…. And they’re calling me a Monster.” Naruto couldn’t stop crying

Chopper was sitting next to him, when he comes over and giving him a hug. “It’s alright, Naruto!” Chopper pet his head to calm him down.

Everyone eye’s widened as the feeling of anger and resentment was full in the room for hearing Naruto how he’s been tortured and has been suffered by people. Luffy couldn’t believe what he was hearing; he clenched his fist so hard it shook every muscle in his body as his head sunk. ‘Why couldn’t anyone want to help this poor little guy?’ he said to himself.

“Oh God…” Onami whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth and begin to cry for him.

The four kids are crying for Naruto’s story and so as Usopp and two sisters join them too.

Franky was balling his tears out shout sadness “AHHHH… How crawl to them! Why can anyone help this poor little boy? WHHYYYYY?”

“That’s… terrible!” Sanji declared of his one wide-eye, his head low as his hair covered his face.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto had finally stopped crying as he still holds to Chopper when he felt someone pets his head lovingly, he looks up and see Luffy looking at him “Kid, you can’t blame yourself for what happen to her.” He says, “And don’t listen to those who calling you a monster, because they don’t know what’s the monsters mean to them!”

What Naruto could say after hearing those humans saying? He felted so strange to see those humans carry about him, the blond shifted his eyes to him; his tears began to fall again as his teeth clenched tightly “B-But why? Why are you all being so nice to a m-monster like me? How can anyone accept me to be part of them after what they have done to me?” Naruto glares at him angrily, “I mean look at me. I’m not human like you. I’m just a fox with those ears and tails at me, that’s what I am. Ya’ know!” he asked nerves.

“You’re not a monster, Naruto!” Chopper says, “Don’t listen to those how call you that, they’re just afraid for not knowing who you truly are!”

“Naruto!” Onami says, “Do you know what monsters mean?”

Naruto shook his head “I-I don’t know?”, but he didn’t look at her. 

“You see, the truth is! There’s difference between people and monster, is love…”

“Love…?” he looks at her confusion.

“That’s right, kid!” Naruto looked at blond guy Sanji said to him, “Your mother loves you so mush. That’s why she protecting you from those evil basters, because you’re so special to her! She wants you to life happy and fined new friends too. Isn’t that what your mom’s want it?”

He was right, he suddenly remembers what his mom told him when she was alive! 

A flesh memory

When he and his mom sitting together watching the sundown and looking at the village from above ‘Naruto, when you’re strong enough to go on your own! I want you to protect the peoples from anyone who’s trying to harm them. And remember that we’re not alone in this word, there’re plenty of spirits somewhere hiding from humans.’

‘But why are they hiding from them? Are the humans really that bad? And why do I have to protect them if they’re like… Ya know! What the other foxes said about them?’ Naruto asks confusing.

‘Well… Not really! Some humans think that we’re evil because we’re different from them, but there are two different kind of people are born to be good and bad, no matter what they are we have to protect them. That is what I have been try to confuse them that we’re not evil, but our clans are still afraid to facing them, so I didn’t give up hope to make peas with humans and so do you my son.’

‘How can you be so sure that I can do it, Mom?’ he asked.

‘It because I believe that one day you will make humans and spirits get along together just like your father and I did a long time ago.’

Naruto couldn’t stop flapping his tails to hear about his father! That makes his cheek blush and smile ‘My dad was so strong to protect our people.’ He said as he sudden low his head down feeling sad ‘I wish I was so strong to making you both dreams come true, but I’m not that smart and I wasn’t to strong enough to protect my friend Hinata from those fools who making fun of her. I’m too weak to help out, I’m sorry Mom!’ He didn’t want to show his face to his mom.

‘Naruto you are strong and brave son I have! You maybe didn’t win a fight to help her, but you still standing up against them until they give up. You’re just like him for not giving up until his reach to his dream just like me.’ then she gave him a hug and kissed his head ‘I know you can do this Naruto! You just remember that I’ll always be in your heart and I’ll always be by your side no matter where you go, my love will give your strength to be strong! I’m so happy that you’re born in this world and I thank for it! I love you.’

End flesh memory

“Naruto… Naruto! Are you okay?” Onami’s voice causes his to look at her, he hadn’t realized how deep in thought he was. As he nods to her “Then! Why are you crying?” she asks.

Naruto didn’t feel when the tears fell on his cheeks when he remember about his mom’s word, “I… I’m sorry!” he says, as he tried to wipe his tears off, when he felt something large covers his head. He looked up to see Luffy placing his straw hat on his head. Everyone was in shock of what Luffy did, he never let anyone touch his hat only for someone really importing to him. What Luffy is thinking now? 

“Uh... B-Boss! What are you doing?” Usopp asked nerves.

“Listen up, everyone!” Luffy announced suddenly, “I’ve decided! From here on now of all the groups in this room, the Fox Boy will be my little brother.”  
“…….?” Silence moment.

“EEEEEEHHHHH?!” shouted the rest of the groups in perfect harmony.

“W…Wait Boss! Are you really going to adopt this kid as your younger brother! You can’t be serious, right!” Usopp moans. 

“Shishishi… Why not? He’s the coolest and funniest fox I’ve ever seen! Besides?” Luffy said as he picked up Naruto and lifting him up in the air and landing him into his chest “He remind me so much about myself when I was his age, but he looked exactly like Sabo when he was a kid too and I’ve always wanted to have a little brother like him.” then he looked at Naruto with smile and ask “So, what do you say kid? Want to be my brother?”

Naruto looked at the teen with wide eyes, completely in shock by this offer of becoming his brother, he looked deep into Luffy’s eyes displayed nothing but truth and determination, which made him shocked. He never met someone who had so much faith and trust in him so quickly before.

“B-But I’m not human, ya know! I-If the people in this village saw me with you, T-They may gone hate you because of me.” Naruto replied in sadness, “Please, I don’t have to get into trouble... for me.” he begged in fear. 

Luffy put his hand on the gold shining hair kid and smile “So what? I’m a monster too.”

When Naruto suddenly heard what he said, he looked at him curious of what he’s saying.

“Watch!” Luffy stretching his cheek to show him what he means, Naruto was in shock when he saw, but it didn’t frighten him “You see! My body is made of rubber, I’m rubber man. So, you and I are the same.” He says as he smiles and giggles.

“You see now, Naruto!” Onami says as she came over and pets his head, “There’re plenty who’s having this strange power like Boss and Blue-nose sensei too, so you don’t have to worry about what those people saying about it. You just have to show them that you’re not a bad fox; they’re gone like you, when they know that the spirits are truly exist.” 

“YEAH! We’ll gone help out to show the people that Naruto’s not a bad fox, right guys!” Onion said to his friends.

“YEAH!!!” The kids shouted.

“OWWW… You can count on us too. We’re going to have a great huge celebration for this SUPER HAPPY NEW YEARS for the Fox Spirit Boy!!! OWWW” Franky yelled and raised his arms for the new happy family.

“So, what do you say? Little brother.” Luffy’s happiness was infectious and Naruto couldn’t prevent the smile that crossed his face, all his emotion bubbles up in one huge wave, no longer able to hold back. He clinging to Luffy’s chest despite being picked up and held by force Naruto couldn’t stop the tears from coming out and begin to cry loudly, tears pouring down his face. It was a weird combination of joy, anger, sadness and relief all in one. 

Luffy let out a soft laugh as he wraps his arms around him and scoops him into hug, “Welcome to the family, Naruto!”

Naruto couldn’t help but feel happier then he could ever remember this feeling.

TBC


End file.
